Harder To Breathe
by breeutiful
Summary: They start off as two separate vines, but end up twisting together. - LucyLorcan
1. Drunk

Title: Harder To Breathe

Rating: T

Authors Note: Overall, I'm quite happy with this because I've been meaning to write some more Lucy/Lorcan for a while :D This chapter 1 of 50 and I do expect to finish it. Hope you like!

* * *

It was their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Aden Wood had decided to throw a pre-Quidditch match party in the Room of Requirement to celebrate the upcoming set of matches, the first one between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

His parties were notorious for getting out of hand with spiked pumpkin juice, couples cheating on one another and games of wizarding spin the bottle. Generally, the parties would get busted by the Professors within a few hours or so when a couple of tipsy students would be discovered stumbling in the corridors.

Lorcan Scamander, the son of Rolf and Luna Scamander, sat on a couch in the corner of the room with a goblet of butterbeer set in his hands. He had attended every single one of Wood's parties, mainly because James and Fred were easily able to convince him. He didn't enjoy them, but he'd occasionally find somewhat sadistic pleasure in watching people he knew get completely trashed.

Scanning the room closely for someone he knew, Lorcan's gaze fell upon a very drunk Lucy Weasley and he could have sworn that his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in pure shock.

When Lorcan had first been introduced to Lucy, it had been at one of the infamous Weasley tea parties which were held by none other than Molly Weasley. It was a chance to get the family together every once in a while, though usually friends of the family were invited to attend as well.

His mother had been very close to her Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione when they were younger, and still was very close. Every year, she'd come with his Dad and bring Lysander and Lorcan along.

When Lorcan first set eyes on Lucy, she was curled up on an old and stuffy chair inside with a book in her hands, intaking every word then flipping the page over delicately. He later found that she thought that all her cousins were immature, and the only family members worth talking to were the older ones. She was very goal-oriented and when she was merely seven years old, she had her sights set on being Head Girl.

Throughout the years, Lucy had achieved almost everything she aimed on, except landing in the house of Ravenclaw. Instead, she got sorted into Slytherin - making her the first Weasley ever - and was there on usually ignored by most of her family, except for the occasional snide remark from Roxanne or Dominique which she returned with equal coldness.

When looking through the eyes of any student in her year, Lucy could be described as an uptight, bookwormish bitch who has a superior-than-thou complex towards everyone she encountered except maybe Camilla Parkinson, her best friend who was coincedentally also a Slytherin.

Running a hand through his purple hair, Lorcan got up from where he was comfortably sitting and gamely took a step over towards Lucy as he overheard her abusing some Hufflepuff fourth year for knocking into her.

When he reached her, he apologised to the girl who looked as though she was about to pee her pants, and seized her wrist, promptly dragging her over into an almost hidden corner of the room. He released her wrist after she was securely out of sight from those she had attracted attention from. "For Merlins sake Lucy, what the hell are you doing? You're bloody sloshed, you are."

Lucy gave him what she obviously thought was a good glare in her drunken state and placed her hands on her hips, much in the manner of her grandmother. ""I a-am not intoxic-ci-ci-ate-ted. Intox-in-I-cate-d. I am not," she hiccuped out.

Lorcan looked nothing but amused and snorted, "Intoxicated. Say it with me, Weasley: in-tox-i-cate-d."

"I said that!" Lucy retorted loudly, narrowing her eyes at him. "In-toxi-ni-cate-d. Intoxinicated."

Lorcan was just about to make another comment on her pronunciation, but gave up on her. "You're impossible, you know that. Look, we've got to get you out of here before you can -" He was cut off by a rather vicious slap in the face. "Oi! What was that for?" He rubbed his now stinging cheek.

Lucy gave her another one of her _wonderful_ glares as she spoke, slurring her words. "Goooo away, Sca-la-mander." She then gave a small giggle, "Sca-LA-mander. I could make a musical out of that."

Not wanting to hear her sing because he had an aching feeling that she was quite tone deaf and loud, Lorcan gave a quick nod. "Right. That's bloody wonderful for you. We have to do." Wrapping his hand around her wrist, Lorcan proceeded to pull the drunken brunette out of the Room of Requirement without attracting any more attention.

And it was then, she started to sing at the top of her lungs, "Dear old Sca-la-mander! What a friend, indeed! Once he got arrested because he peed with a need on someones front lawn! It took the police a couple of hours or so before they caught him at dawn!"

Earning many amused glances cast their way, Lorcan pulled out his wand and silenced Lucy with a quick flick. He practically pulled her from the party and out the door, then all the way up into the Gryffindor dorms that belonged to the fifth year boys. Somehow, with much difficulty, Lorcan coaxed Lucy into James' bed and pulled off her shoes for her.

It would probably have been uncomfortable for Lucy to sleep in her school uniform with a untasteful Weasley jumper pulled over it, but it would have to do because Lorcan wasn't going to strip her of any more clothing. After all, he wasn't looking forward to having to explain what had happened to her the next morning.


	2. Library

Title: Hard To Breath

Pairing/Prompt: Lucy/Lorcan, library

Rating: T

Authors Note: A bit short, but still.

* * *

He found her there every single afternoon - whether it was pouring rain outside or boiling hot.

She sat with her legs crossed, back straight and with a pile of books in front of her, arranged in alphabetical order. The books had dusty covers with worn spines and slightly yellowed pages, which were occasionally dog-earred. She always sat by herself at the exact same table, right at the back in the far left corner.

In fifth year, he was studying hard for his OWLs and whether it was just a fleeting glance or not, Lorcan would notice her sitting there the same way every day. His fingers tingled to move the brown hair acting as a curtain from her face in order to tuck it behind her ear, or something of the like. Her blue eyes beneath her blue-framed glasses darted from side to side in before flipping the page.

She never noticed him looking at her.

It wasn't as though he was some creepy stalker, per se. No, he preferred the words that he was 'interested' or 'intrigued' by her. After all, he just liked studying her more than his Transfiguration homework - she was a lot more interesting.

Sometimes Lorcan would daydream of having the guts to just stand up, drag out a chair at her table and sit down opposite her. When she would ask what he was doing, he'd replied with something smooth like he was falling in love with her.

Was it normal for a boy of merely fifteen years old to be planning his own imaginary wedding? But then again, Lorcan Scamander was no ordinary teenager. He dyed his hair purple, went searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with his family during the summer holidays and developed fancies for girls who wore glasses. Exhibit A: Lucy Weasley.


	3. Angel

Title: Harder To Breathe

Rating: T

Authors Note: Overall, I'm quite happy with this because I've been meaning to write some more Lucy/Lorcan for a while :D This chapter 1 of 50 and I do expect to finish it. Hope you like!

* * *

It was Halloween of their sixth year and Aden Wood had decided to throw yet another party, but this time he had managed to convince students to attend it down at the Shrieking Shack. There was just enough room for those in their sixth and seventh year - all the younger students had been kicked out.

This time the party was also a costume party and so everyone was dressed in the most absurd of outfits. The costumes varied from bunnies to Christmas trees, and Lorcan stood somewhat awkwardly in his Luke Skywalker outfit beside James Potter winked shamelessly at a girl who eyed his loincloth with a raised eyebrow.

Running a hand through his purple ponytail, Lorcan went to sit down next to the table which held a number of drinks such as firewhiskey and pumpkin juice - probably spiked. He caught a snippet of conversation nearby.

"Oh wow James, you've managed to outdo yourself this year and wear even less clothing," drawled a voice, notably female.

James laughed this off easily but returned with sarcasm, "You're hilarious, Luce. Say, how does someone like you get away with wearing something that's meant to mean good and innocence when you're such a bitch?"

"And how do you get all these girls drooling over you when you're such a neanderthal?"

"Charm and good looks - something you're obviously lacking in."

"James, I always knew there was a reason for you passing all your grades with flying colours…"

And that was all Lorcan could hear before a girl sat themselves next to him, fanning her face with her hands. "Merlin's lacy knickers, it's hot out there! Have you danced yet?" She turned to look at him.

He immediately recognised her as Dominique Weasley, notorious "man-eater" and flirt extraordinaire. She was also Lucy Weasley's cousin. "Nah, haven't got the chance to yet."

A coquettish smile made its way onto Dominique's lips and she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for? We can dance together, Scamander."

"I don't dance." That was a bit of a lie. Lorcan did dance, thanks to his mother, but not the way she wanted him to.

"How do you get all the ladies then?"

"I don't."

Dominique's smile diminished as she observed Lorcan, "You're gay then?"

"I didn't say that, Dominique. I said I don't get all the ladies - figure it out yourself."

"How's she meant to do that when she has a brain the size of a pea?" came a voice from in front of them.

Scanning his eyes up the body quickly, he saw Lucy Weasley standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed in all white with a magically levitated halo above her head. Her dress reached just above her knees and had straps which he could just imagine himself pushing off her shoulders - brain out of the gutter, Scamander! Clearing his throat, he looked the Slytherin in the face and saw her sending her cousin a rather withering look with her eyebrow raised and all.

Dominique looked at her cousin haughtily. "I didn't know you actually went to parties, Lucy. I thought you were more of the stay-in-home type, preferring to be a hermit since no-one likes you."

Camilla Parkinson appeared in front of them as well, rather well-timely as well. "I like the bitch. After all, she happens to be my best friend. You know, Weasley, I think your mouth should be a toilet."

Dominique bit, "Why?"

"Well, it needs to be considering all the shit that's coming from it," replied Camilla with a smirk.

Dominique stood with an expression that stood strong, not faltering once as she stood. She walked past Camilla, pushing past her with a knock of her shoulder.

Satisfied, Camilla gave a grin. "I think I spy... oh, Anthony MacMillan, that Hufflepuff bloke. I think I'll go ask him if he'd like to tango." She left them with a suggestive wink as she sauntered over to the poor Hufflepuff about to experience the Parkinson's full attention.

Lucy looked at Lorcan for a second before sitting down next to him.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Didn't want you to suffer the wrath of my cousins manicured hand."

"Don't think about asking for a hug."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
